This invention relates to weighing systems and more particularly to a portable housing for a weighing system for use in monitoring the weight of non-ambulatory hospital patients.
In certain cases of illness it is diagnostically important to be able to constantly observe the weight of a non-ambulatory patient. Numerous systems have been proposed to accomplish this result. In one instance, specialized beds are mounted upon fixed weighing devices which are connected to appropriate readout apparatus.
Another proposed device has employed four separate and distinct transducers which are individually mounted under the legs of the bed and which are also connected to an appropriate readout source. While each of these devices perform the required function there are certain inherent disadvantages adhering to either approach. In the apparatus whereat the bed is mounted upon a fixed weighing system, it is necessary to transport the patient to this special bed in order for the patient weight to be constantly monitored. This provides extreme discomfort for the patient and limits the area in which the weighing system can be used.
In the case of the system employing the individual weight detecting elements, the above disadvantage is avoided; however, this system is bulky and difficult to transport. Furthermore, it becomes quite laborious to place the bed upon the individual weighing elements. This is apparent from the fact that modern hospital beds that are fully adjustable currently weigh in the neighborhood of 475 pounds. Often these beds are fitted with a water-filled mattress which will weigh in the neighborhood of 250 to 300 pounds. When the weight of the patient, which can be between 100 and 300 pounds, is added thereto, it can be seen that a total weight of 1000 pounds is approached. Therefore, the requirement that the bed be lifted so that the individual transducers can be placed under the legs of the bed becomes a burdensome problem.